warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimmerpool (NCC)
About Shimmerpool Age: 22 moons Mentor: Her mentor was Pebbleheart who was an apprentice of SkyClan's old leader, Ashstar. Apprentices: Shimmerpool's first apprentice was Rainfall, a stubborn tom who almost always broke the warrior code. He later learned to follow orders after Shimmerpool rescued him from almost drowning. Shimmerpool's second apprentice is Lightstream, one of Yellowflower's last kits. Lightstream shared a dream that Shimmerpool loved, to swim. The two of them became very close and are still best friends. Appearance: Shimmerpool is a silver tabby with dazzling blue eyes. Her blue eyes are blue as ice. Her silvery pelt turns white in the moonlight reminding you of the brightest star in Silverpelt. Her tabby markings are a little darker than the rest of her fur. The markings are almost gray. The tip of her tail is the darkest part of her fur which is almost black. She has strong limbs that she uses for running at great speed which suggest she may be a descendant of SkyClan. Another thing about her pelt is that it is very silky and dries from water very quickly. She always keeps her fur clean so that it shines so well. Because her fur does this many think she's related to a RiverClan cat as well. Personality: Shimmerpool is a shy cat when it comes to newcomers. When she's known you for a while she's very opened up to you. She loves hanging with her friends and going hunting. She is a very patient cat who would do well with apprentices. Though if a cat ticks her off, she can be tough to calm down. She can be very fun to be around and is a loyal cat at heart even though of her kittypet roots. She is a descendant of Graystripe and he sometimes come to her for guidance. He helps her usually in her dreams, but rarely appears in the real world around her. She's a cat who loves the water. She is very intelligent and a fast runner. History Millie was born at kittypet and lived it until she reached the age of 6 moons. She started having weird dreams of always hunting a mouse in the forest, but the dream would always get interrupted by something. After waking up from another dream, Millie's Twolegs take in an alley cat and name him Rusty. Millie becomes very suspicious of the tom since she had saw him in the window many times. Rusty introduces himself and the two become fast friends. Rusty then later tells that he's leaving and wants to go to the forest; he offers for Millie to come and join him to go. Millie becomes confuses and doesn't want to leave her Twolegs. The two then say goodbye. Later Millie still is having dreams and meets up with her neighbor, Princess who also wants to go to the forest. The two leave their gardens together, but only to get attacked by Oscar and Tito, two playful toms that also are going to the forest. They tell the she-cats they are waiting on Shadowpelt to join the Clan. Shadowpelt appears saying he will give them a few more test before they can join. After many tests, the 4 follow Shadowpelt back to SkyClan. Millie and the 4 get a small tour to the training hollow and meet Oliver, a cat who is also trying to join the Clan. Millie soon realizes the cat is none other than Rusty who is related to Tito. Ashstar later gives all 5 of them their Clan names, Mille-Shimmerpaw, Tito-Tigerpaw, Princess-Jaypaw, Oscar-Lionpaw, Oliver-Firepaw. Millie recieves her mentor who is Pebbleheart and she was mentored by their leader. Shimmerpaw becomes excited with Clan life that at one point she swims across the river only to be confronted by Thunderpaw and his mentor Firefang. The two later meet again at a Gathering. When Lionpaw started falling in love with a kittypet named Hailey, Shimmerpaw is among her friends who try to stop him. When Shimmerpaw tries to talk Hailey out of it, she is confronted by alley cats who Firepaw use to run with. They attack her and Hailey can do nothing more than watch in horror. Firepaw appears and starts attacking against the alley cats, but slowly becomes weaker. Lionpaw soon shows up and helps in the fight. The three apprentice fight off the alley cats, but Shimmerpaw is wounded. Lionpaw tells Hailey he'll come back later and the two toms take Shimmerpaw back to camp. After she is treated by Silverleaf, Shimmerpaw catches the two apprentice fighting in the main clearing and Firepaw ends their friendship. They later become friends once Hailey tells them they can't be together anymore. Once many SkyClan cats learn of Shimmerpaw's ability with swimming she has second thoughts about living in SkyClan. She later chooses to go live in WaterClan most to her friends' dismay. Shimmerpaw's new mentor becomes Mistystar and Thunderpaw becomes her friend simply saying, "It was an order from my Mother (Mistystar)". Shimmerpaw still wonders if she made the right decision and Graystripe comes to her in a dream telling her how he went to RiverClan, but he had ended up missing and going back to ThunderClan. Her closeness with Graystripe begins to disappear and this frightens young Shimmerpaw. Not long after some of WaterClan kits go missing and SkyClan scent is found on their territory. Shimmerpaw becomes frighten and isn't so sure about this, but her new Clan is itching for a fight with SkyClan. WaterClan later confronts SkyClan about their kits, but sometime later Firepaw shows up in their territory. Shimmerpaw is overjoyed to see Firepaw again, but he tells her the news of missing kits from SkyClan. The two begin to set off to find the missing kits and are followed by Thunderpaw.With the three of them, they locate the kits underneath a tree with tunnels that lead underground. They lead the kits to where the battle between their Clans were about to take place and reunite the mothers wit their kits. Tigerpaw and Jaypaw are happy to have Shimmerpaw back, but Lionpaw is a bit suspicious of her. Shimmerpaw decides to go back to SkyClan because she felt like she belonged there more. Firepaw is overwhelmed to have her back. After rejoining SkyClan some cats are still suspicious, Lionpaw a lot, but she sets him straight telling him she still knew he had feelings for a kittypet. Sometime after Shimmerpool receives her warrior name, she tries to find a way to tell how she feels about Firestorm. Jayflight tries many ways to help her with this but none work. It takes for her to have to rescue Firestorm from a near death drowning experience, yet again, that she finally spills how she feels for him. Firestorm replies telling her she feels the same. Shimmerpool tells the news to Graystripe who tells her that SpiritClan has a path set out for them. After three moons of being mates, Shimmerpool discovers that she is pregnant with Firestorm's kits. Firestorm is pleased with this, but is soon captured by Twolegs. Shimmerpool is devastated, but has three kits and name them Flamekit who looks just like his father even with the lightning bolt tabby mark, Moonkit who looks like her mother, and Birchkit who is a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Tigerstripe took on the fatherly role while Firestorm still had not been heard from. She continued to hope for his safe return. Shimmerpool was happy that her kits always wanted to know much information on their father. Flamekit especially wanted to know the most. Birchkit was the only one that bothered her because most of the time he never seemed interested at all, which worried her. Moonkit tended to keep quiet, but would ask most questions while her brothers were fighting each other. Birchkit took most of his time causing trouble and looking up to Tigerstripe. Flamekit just mainly pestered cats with questions on his father, always wondering would he ever meet him. When the three are apprenticed, Shimmerpool moves to warrior duties. Soon rouges have been spotted on the territories. Shimmerpool tells her friends that she'll never become a queen again because she missed warrior duties too much. She does feel worried for the safety of her kits when many cats are being killed by the rouges. She gives Moonpaw much advice when the she-cat worries about numerous things. Not long after she receives a prophecy from Graystripe telling her that "Fire and Tiger have met in battle, but will meet again. Only love can save the Clans." Shimmerpool is confused about this and tells Mousestar and Tigerstripe who tells her to ask Blackgem. Tigerstripe figures out he is the tiger mentioned, but is still confused and loses interest. They all can't figure out what the prophecy means making Shimmerpool worry greatly much to her kits concern. They have no idea of the the prophecy. She is very happy to see her kits to finally become apprentices. At their first gathering as warriors, she sees her son, Flamespirit talking with a SparkleClan warrior, Sunshine and the two seemed to become rather close at the Gathering. She even spotted them twinning tails together. This worried her, wondering if her son would be following down the path she once had or was it just something that he had inherited from his father, thinking he could get a cat he liked. She catches the eye of Thundercloud, the cat she once had feelings for when she was in SparkleClan, but the tom looked away from her not wanting to see her. Gingerpelt, Moonfeather, and Silverleaf come to her asking questions about Firestorm when they are unsure of Flamespirit's feelings. Flamespirit also thinks that his mother is beginning to fall for Tigerstripe after seeing them with each other a lot more lately.